Sobre Pintura e Cisnes
by Nah
Summary: Era impossível não sentir nada enquanto olhava ele dançar. Era como um quadro vivo, transbordando em emoção e detalhes. Shun’s POV. Universo Alternativo. Yaoi. HyogaxShun.
1. Parte I

**Título: **Sobre Pintura e Cisnes

**Autora: **Nah

**Gênero: **Romance/Yaoi/U.A.

**Sinopse: **Era impossível não sentir nada enquanto olhava ele dançar. Era como um quadro vivo, transbordando em emoção e detalhes.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Bandai e Toei. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Parte I**

Boa parte das minhas decisões costumam ser tomadas depois de um bom tempo refletindo. Mas foi sem pensar muito que decidi largar a faculdade de enfermagem após o primeiro mês de curso.

Meu irmão Ikki não gostou nem um pouco, alegando que eu estava sendo precipitado e passou umas boas semanas emburrado para o meu lado. Sei bem que aquilo era preocupação típica dele e talvez um pouco de culpa, por achar que de algum modo tinha me influenciado em não querer continuar o curso na faculdade.

Quando terminou o colegial, Ikki decidiu que não faria faculdade e tratou de arranjar um emprego. Ele não queria mais que dependêssemos de um tio, irmão da nossa mãe, que nos ajudava desde a morte dos nossos pais. Então provavelmente ele achava, naquele jeito protetor dele, que talvez não tivesse cuidado de mim e me orientado do jeito certo. O que claro, não era verdade.

Depois de largar a recém começada faculdade decidi seguir para algo completamente diferente, mais uma decisão tomada sem pensar muito; e apesar de não estar nem um pouco acostumado com toda essa precipitação eu gostava da sensação que era.

Sempre gostei de pintar e era a única coisa que eu conseguia me imaginar fazendo naquele momento. Agora restava saber se eu realmente levava jeito pra coisa. Antes de tudo me preparei psicologicamente para comunicar a Ikki que eu iria me inscrever no curso de pintura e desenho do Centro Cultural de Tóquio.

Ele foi categórico em dizer que não iria bancar um curso de pintura e já foi logo ordenando que eu desistisse dessa idéia. Quase desisti mesmo, mas engoli o choro e me tranquei no quarto sem dizer mais nada. Eu queria mesmo fazer aquilo. E não seria Ikki com seu jeito de pensar limitado que iria me impedir.

Eu sempre escutava o meu irmão e dava razão a ele em tudo que decidia para mim. Mas às vezes eu sentia necessidade de pensar por mim mesmo, de fazer minhas próprias escolhas, e acho que já estava mais do que na hora de ser um pouco mais independente.

No dia seguinte fui atrás de um emprego de meio período, que desse para pagar o curso e quem sabe até ajudar Ikki com as despesas da casa. Nem precisei ir muito longe: em uma padaria a três quadras de casa estavam precisando de um atendente em meio período. Daria pra pagar o curso, mas as despesas da casa teriam que continuar por conta do meu irmão.

Mais uma vez Ikki se mostrou surpreso com essa minha atitude, mas não disse nada. Acho que ele gostou de saber que eu estava andando com minhas próprias pernas, mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta.

Me inscrevi no Centro Cultural assim que recebi meu primeiro salário, ignorando completamente as reclamações dele. Eu estava mesmo decidido a dar aquele passo e seguir unicamente a minha vontade pela primeira vez.

Mas a primeira aula não saiu exatamente como eu imaginava. Meu professor, apesar do jeito descontraído, era extremamente exigente, coisa que eu notei assim que ele fez questão de dizer que meu desenho não expressava nada e que os traços ainda eram muito _apáticos_.

- Não dá pra _sentir _o seu desenho – foi o que ele concluiu com descaso, partindo logo em seguida para comentar sobre o desenho do garoto ao meu lado.

Fiquei decepcionado e frustrado por não passar uma boa impressão logo de cara. Tudo bem que eu não esperava que ele dissesse que meu desenho era uma verdadeira obra de arte, mas achei que pelo menos ouviria algo encorajador.

Bom, mas não seria apenas um comentário que iria me fazer desistir, certo?

A aula terminou, e depois de guardar meu material, ao sair da sala esbarrei em uma garota loira parada perto da porta.

Ela virou o rosto para me olhar e na mesma hora murmurei um pedido de desculpas, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Desculpe... eu...

- Hm, tudo bem – respondeu, dando um mínimo sorriso. – A culpa foi minha em estar parada quase barrando a saída da sala – ela disse em um tom mais baixo e tímido do que o meu.

Neguei com um aceno, me desculpando mais uma vez antes de sair da sala, mas ela voltou a falar me fazendo parar e virar para trás.

- Você é novo aqui, não? - olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça afirmando, enquanto ela chegava perto ainda meio tímida. – Não liga pro Milo, ele critica o desenho de todo mundo pelo menos uma vez – disse fazendo uma careta, mas corando logo em seguida como se estivesse se condenando pelo ato.

Sorri e não demorou muito para que eu descobrisse em meio as aulas de pintura que ela se chamava June e que além de pintura fazia música, porque essa era sua verdadeira paixão, e teatro para tentar ser menos tímida.

June já não era tão tímida comigo depois de algumas semanas e sempre opinava nos meus desenhos ou pinturas, me incentivando mesmo que eu não tivesse evoluído quase nada durante as aulas.

E um dia, quase um mês depois de ter começado a fazer aulas de pintura e desenho, ela se aproximou, retorcendo as mãos nervosamente e me perguntando com as bochechas coradas.

- Você não quer participar do grupo de teatro também? Estamos precisando de pessoal e acho que você vai gostar.

- Anh... eu não sei. Acho que com o meu salário não daria para bancar as aulas de teatro junto com as de pintura.

- Por que você não assiste a uma aula? Afrodite não vai se importar – ela me olhou meio incerta e ainda nervosa e eu nunca fui bom em dizer não de qualquer forma.

Acabei indo com June, que a despeito de toda a timidez, não parava de falar um instante sequer, provavelmente por ainda estar nervosa com algo que eu não entendia.

- A aula só começa daqui a uma meia hora. Agora é o pessoal de dança que está usando o palco. Vai ter uma competição de balé daqui a duas semanas e eles estão usando o palco ao invés das salas.

Enquanto andávamos pelos corredores June não parava de falar, mas calou-se assim que chegamos as portas que davam para o auditório.

- Silêncio total quando o pessoal do balé estiver aqui, okay? – sussurrou e eu sorri em entendimento.

Assim que entramos vi algumas bailarinas em frente ao palco conversando animadas. Não havia muito outros por ali e o palco estava vazio.

- Hm, acho que já terminou... – apontou um lugar no meio do auditório. – Vamos ficar ali enquanto a aula não começa.

Sentamos e ela começou a contar como funcionavam as coisas por ali, falando mais do que já tinha falado comigo durante todo aquele mês, até que uma música clássica começou a tocar e um casal de bailarinos se posicionou no meio do palco.

June se calou quase instantaneamente e olhou em direção ao palco. Fiz o mesmo, reconhecendo como sendo uma das obras clássicas de Tchaikovsky.

E eu quase prendi a respiração com o que se passava mais adiante, meus olhos presos nos movimentos executados pelo esguio bailarino, que dançava graciosamente como se o palco pertencesse apenas a ele.

Seus movimentos leves e ao mesmo tempo firmes ofuscavam a bailarina que o acompanhava, como se ela fosse apenas um instrumento usado a seu favor. Era impossível não sentir nada enquanto olhava ele dançar. Era como um quadro vivo, transbordando em emoção e detalhes.

Eu podia sentir algo aquecer dentro de mim e meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas não derramadas ao contemplar o quadro _mais _perfeito que eu já tinha visto naqueles dezenove anos de vida.

E eu me peguei observando não só a sua dança, mas cada traço dele, a pele alva, os cabelos loiros que caiam até o pescoço e os músculos bem definidos pela dança, apesar do corpo esguio.

Meus olhos continuaram cativos em cada movimento dele como se mais nada existisse e eu apenas assimilava vagamente o frio gostoso no pé da barriga. Até que a música terminou quebrando todo o encanto que me envolvia, dissipando a sensação surreal que tinha me acometido.

- Perfeito, não é? – ouvi June sussurrar ao meu lado, empolgada. Virei o rosto para ela meio surpreso, perdendo o momento em que o bailarino saia do palco.

A loira ao meu lado sorriu divertida pela primeira vez ao me ver assentir de forma vaga e sem palavras, seus olhos brilhando vivamente.

- Ele é conhecido como Cisne.

- Cisne?

- Uhum! A primeira apresentação que ele fez aqui foi _O Lago dos Cisnes_, você pode imaginar o sucesso que foi. Desde então alguns o chamam assim, mas ele parece não gostar muito. Bem... dizem que ele não é lá muito simpático. Grandes talentos costumam ter o ego inflado mesmo – deu de ombros, seus olhos voltando para o palco e sorrindo ao falar. - Olha, Afrodite chegou!

Olhei na mesma direção que ela, só então notando que _Cisne_ e os outros bailarinos já haviam sumido.

Suspirei sendo arrastado por June até o professor de teatro, sem realmente prestar atenção em quando fui apresentado e na aula em que assisti logo em seguida.

A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em _Cisne_ e na forma como ele dançava.

* * *

Naquele dia cheguei em casa e já passava das sete.

Ikki fez cara de poucos amigos quando me viu e resmungou algo com a palavra _fome_ no meio. Larguei minhas coisas no sofá, rapidamente, sabendo o quanto ele ficava mal-humorado quando estava com fome e fui preparar o jantar, tentando apagar da minha mente a imagem do bailarino mais perfeito que já havia visto.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, as mãos apoiadas no balcão enquanto lembrava de cada passo dele. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, ou até tivesse, mas era melhor pensar que não.

A verdade é que até aquele momento ninguém havia mexido comigo dessa forma, muito menos um garoto. Eu já havia sido questionado algumas vezes e ouvido insinuações por nunca ter aparecido com uma garota, mas a idéia de ser gay não havia realmente passado pela minha cabeça.

Ikki parecia incomodado com isso muito mais do que eu e sempre me apresentava algumas amigas na esperança de que eu arranjasse uma namorada. Mas nos últimos meses ele havia desistido disso, dizendo em tom de brincadeira que eu devia ser _assexuado_, mas que uma hora iria me interessar pela mulher ideal, já que eu era excessivamente meloso e sentimental e que por isso só deixaria que as coisas fluíssem com alguém quando achasse que era a pessoa certa.

Eu concordava com ele.

Acabei chegando a conclusão que apenas tinha me deixado impressionar pelo _Cisne_. Não era como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ele. Quem é que se apaixonava sem nem ao menos trocar uma palavra sequer? Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dele. A culpa devia ser do balé. Ele dançava bem e eu me vi envolvido na dança dele. Até emocionado com a forma como ele fazia aquilo com tanta perfeição.

- Shun! O que diabos você está fazendo? – ouvi a voz de Ikki me chamar claramente irritado e só então notei que ele estava na cozinha.

- Hm... nada.

- É, nada! Você está há um tempão ai e nada de jantar – resmungou, a mão na barriga indicando o quanto estava com fome.

- Ah, desculpa, Ikki, é que eu...

- Na lua como sempre – Ikki me interrompeu irritado. – Deixa que eu faço a comida.

- Mas, _nii-san_, você nem sabe cozinhar – disse com um muxoxo, me preocupando com a possível bagunça que ele podia fazer ali.

- Mas sei preparar um sanduíche – ele resmungou em um tom baixo e encerrando o assunto. – Você vai querer um também?

- Sim – aprendi há muito tempo que quando Ikki está com fome é melhor não contrariar ele. – Você quer que eu te ajude?

- Não. Vai tomar um banho enquanto eu termino aqui.

- Certo! – sorri e sai da cozinha ainda meio temeroso em deixar Ikki sozinho ali.

Mas eu precisava mesmo de um banho para ver se parava de pensar sobre _Cisne_ e sua dança.

Ikki me questionou no nosso singelo jantar o porquê de estar tão mais distraído do que o normal e até chegou a perguntar se eu estava com algum problema no Centro Cultural, mas eu desconversei dizendo que estava apenas cansado.

Terminei de comer e disse a ele que já iria dormir por que precisa acordar muito cedo amanhã para ir ao trabalho.

Ikki não disse mais nada há não ser um _'boa noite'_ e assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro adormeci quase no mesmo instante talvez incentivado a sonhar com _Cisne_.

* * *

No dia seguinte sai o mais cedo que podia do trabalho só para ir ao Centro Cultural e saber os horários do grupo de balé. Eu precisava vê-lo dançando novamente, mas desconhecia o motivo dessa necessidade.

Perguntei na recepção onde ficava a sala de balé, a que horas tinham aulas e se era permitido assistir. Mas foi com desanimo que recebi a notícia de que só haveria aulas depois da cinco da tarde naquele dia, mas como seria no palco de apresentações qualquer aluno podia ver.

Como não tinha aula de pintura, mas sabendo que o grupo de teatro estava ensaiando no palco, resolvi ir para lá esperando até a hora que o grupo de balé começasse a ensaiar.

June nem sequer me viu quando cheguei lá, concentrada nos exercícios de interação e confiança com os outros alunos. Ela só percebeu que eu estava na quase vazia platéia quando o professor resolveu dar um intervalo rápido antes de começarem a ensaiar a peça que seria apresentada no mês que vem no festival cultural.

Vi a loira descer do palco sorrindo e vindo até mim com um sorriso bem mais animado do que costumava dar. Ela se sentou na poltrona ao lado da minha, afastando a franja da testa.

- Então, decidiu participar do grupo de teatro?

- Não – neguei sorrindo. – Estava sem fazer nada e decidi vir aqui ver o ensaio.

- É uma pena que não vá participar – ela disse meio desanimada. – Afrodite gostou mesmo de você. E ele está louco atrás de alguém para substituir um aluno que teve que sair semana passada.

- Eu não levo o menor jeito pra isso – respondi e ela negou com um aceno voltando a sorrir, mas não disse mais nada.

Logo ela teve que voltar para a aula e eu continuei ali não vendo a hora do grupo de balé finalmente começar a ensaiar. Mas as horas pareciam se arrastar e eu já não agüentava de ansiedade.

Quando a aula de teatro finalmente encerrou, eu já podia sentir o agora familiar frio no estômago e quase não podia conter a vontade de sorrir em expectativa.

June passou por mim apressada e se despediu dizendo que precisava ir para a aula de música. Depois disso não demorou muito para que o ensaio finalmente começasse após um rápido aquecimento.

Assim que _Cisne_ entrou no palco apenas para se aquecer, eu senti como se diversas borboletas começassem a voar dentro do meu estômago e eu sabia que aquilo já não tinha mais nada haver com a dança dele.

Por um instante eu quis sair dali e afogar aquelas sensações, mas a vontade de permanecer e vê-lo dançar mais uma vez me prendia no mesmo local.

E quando ele apareceu dançando, pouco depois do Ato I do _Balé do Quebra Nozes_ ter começado, meus olhos já estavam presos mais uma vez em todos os seus movimentos.

Me deixei levar pela forma como ele dançava, sorvendo cada detalhe, me emocionando novamente com o jeito com que ele parecia colocar sua vida em cada gesto.

E sem saber explicar o porquê, senti um vazio quando o ensaio terminou, depois de mais de duas horas, junto com uma aflição me avisando que eu precisava muito mais do que aquilo.

Sem pensar, em um ímpeto que me deixava atordoado, levantei e fui até o lugar que tinha o visto entrar atrás do palco, assim como quase todos os bailarinos. Boa parte dos alunos estava saindo por ali junto com suas bolsas ou mochilas.

Entrei nos bastidores do palco sem ter idéia do que faria, apenas buscando com os olhos o bailarino loiro. E o vi próximo a um espelho, sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira e ele guardando as sapatilhas dentro.

Me aproximei com cautela, respirando fundo, deixando minhas pernas me levarem até ele mesmo sem saber o que diria.

O loiro nem me notou ao seu lado, muito mais preocupado em colocar todos os seus pertences na mochila; e quando cheguei a abrir a boca para falar a primeira coisa que me viesse a mente, ele virou o rosto me fitando durante alguns instante, arqueando uma sobrancelha, me questionando a razão de estar ali, mudamente.

- E-eu... – comecei sem ter idéia do que estava tentando balbuciar, só assimilando os olhos dele presos aos meus e minhas bochechas queimando como o inferno. – V-você... dança muito bem – sussurrei em um fôlego só e por um instante tive a impressão de ver um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu, fechando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas, mas ao invés de ir embora como eu esperava, ele cruzou os braços voltando a me fitar como se esperasse algo.

Morrendo de vergonha e provavelmente vermelho dos pés a cabeça, me preparei para sair dali pensando em nunca mais aparecer no Centro Cultural. Mas antes que eu ordenasse ao meu cérebro que fizesse meu corpo girar e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível sem parecer ainda mais patético, ele se aproximou me fazendo prender a respiração.

O loiro deu apenas dois passos para frente e eu instintivamente recuei, mas ainda foi possível ele se aproximar, deixando os lábios quase roçando próximos a minha orelha.

- Venha me ver dançar mais vezes.

E sem que eu percebesse, ainda tentando entender o que tinha escutado, ele se afastou me deixando ali apenas com mais dois ou três bailarinos.

Soltei a respiração, as mãos geladas e com borboletas remexendo-se incomodamente no meu estômago.

Mesmo assim eu sabia que não controlaria a vontade de voltar para vê-lo novamente.

* * *

**N.A:** Eu poderia terminar aí...

Se puderem, deixem reviews, hai?


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

E lá estava eu novamente vendo o ensaio de balé e sendo completamente ignorado pelo bailarino mais talentoso.

Talvez ele nem se lembrasse do garoto patético que tinha ido elogiá-lo como possivelmente tantas outras pessoas. E se por um lado eu estava aliviado ao imaginar que ele tivesse esquecido o quão ridículo eu havia sido, por outro me sentia frustrado por não receber um único olhar dele.

Ele praticamente não me via. E não era muito agradável passar despercebido daquela forma.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada e nem faria mesmo que pudesse. Eu só podia me limitar a minha admiração em vê-lo dançar sempre tão perfeitamente. Não entendia muito de balé, mas ele não parecia cometer erros. E se os cometia deviam ser ofuscados pela forma como ele era tão gracioso e seguro em cada movimento.

Mesmo assim eu continuava dizendo mentalmente que aquilo era só uma admiração pela dança, ainda que sentisse meu coração acelerar a cada vez que via ele em um dos corredores do Centro Cultural.

Não queria mesmo pensar no exato motivo de ter essa reação porque eu sabia que se parasse um pouco para pensar nisso eu daria um verdadeiro nó na minha cabeça. Mas eu também não precisava pensar muito quando June aparecia e se sentava ao meu lado nas poltronas com um sorrisinho enigmático de quem sabe o que está acontecendo.

Eu precisava dar um basta em ir todo o dia ao auditório de apresentações ver o _Cisne _dançar antes que aquilo se tornasse uma obsessão e um grande problema para mim.

Estava mesmo decidido a não aparecer mais lá e me limitar a ir ao Centro apenas nos dias que tinha aula de pintura.

As vezes eu me pegava inconscientemente sendo levada em direção ao auditório, a imagem dele dançando sem sair da minha cabeça.

Mas eu tinha que me contentar apenas com a lembrança que era aquele quadro perfeito do primeiro dia que vi _Cisne._ Quadro esse que eu tentava reproduzir, mesmo achando que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse nunca estaria a altura.

Eu nunca conseguiria mostrar em cores e traços a mesma emoção que havia sentido naquele dia. Meu quadro não passaria de um rascunho, mas me serviria como uma vaga lembrança do momento mais bonito e perfeito.

Eu o pintava sempre a noite, com a porta do quarto trancada como quem guarda um grande segredo. E sempre cobria a tela inacabada, torcendo para que Ikki não entrasse no meu quarto e descobrisse o meu tesouro secreto.

Mas aquele tesouro não devia valer muito aos olhos alheios considerando que eu continuava a ser criticado pelo meu professor de pintura sempre tão exigente.

A aula do dia já havia terminado e eu tinha pedido a Milo para continuar ali, tentando terminar o acabamento de uma tela. Ele cedeu mesmo avisando que eu não conseguiria terminar já que eu teria que sair dali em menos de uma hora quando a próxima turma dele entrasse.

Continuei concentrado no que fazia, toda atenção voltada para tela. Pintar sozinho e com todo aquele silêncio, sem os resmungos de Milo sobre os quadros de outros alunos era bem melhor.

Parei ao ouvir a batida na porta e alguém entrar pedindo licença, e ao desviar os olhos do quadro estaquei ao ver o _Cisne_ vasculhando a sala com seus olhos como se procurasse alguém.

Até que inevitavelmente seus orbes me alcançaram e eu estava em um estado de choque tão profundo que imaginei ter visto um sorriso divertido passar pelos lábios dele rapidamente.

Larguei o pincel ainda em estado de choque, mais uma vez parecendo ridículo e ao me dar conta disso, me abaixei desajeitadamente a procura do pincel, o coração batendo acelerado e o típico frio na barriga.

Quando levantei de forma estabanada, derrubei a tela junto com o cavalete e no mesmo instante me abaixei novamente, o rosto vermelho e desejando que um buraco se abrisse debaixo dos meus pés.

Ouvi o riso baixo dele, provavelmente debochando de mim, a apertei a tela com força em meio ao nervosismo. Por que eu tinha sempre que agir de forma idiota na frente _dele_?

E quase larguei o cavalete no chão ao vê-lo me ajudando e controlando o riso.

Murmurei um agradecimento, as bochechas queimando absurdamente e ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto ao aprumar o cavalete no chão, dizendo que não era nada.

- Você viu o Milo por aí? – me perguntou em um tom casual e eu pisquei os olhos varias vezes com dificuldade em compreender o que ele havia falado por conta do nervosismo.

- Ah... e-ele saiu, disse que ia fazer um lanche... antes da próxima aula – murmurei, desviando os olhos dele e voltando para a frente da tela, o pincel já na mão, pronto para fingir que estava calmo e que iria voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes dele entrar.

Mas o loiro andou até o meu lado, observando o desenho e o olhei com o canto dos olhos, querendo secretamente ver sua reação.

- Você gosta de tons pasteis, não é?

- Hm? – virei o rosto para olhá-lo e ele apontou o quadro com um aceno de cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Não há nenhum outro tom além desse – disse, só então virando o rosto para me olhar. – Não que não esteja bom, mas acho que o que combina com você é algo com cores mais viva.

- Ah... – sorri meio nervoso, voltando os olhos para a tela. – Milo fez um comentário parecido. Você faz aula de pintura também?

- Não, mas convivo com um pintor nos últimos oito anos.

- Sério? – voltei a fitá-lo novamente e ele assentiu parecendo meio contrariado com o que tinha dito.

- Não que eu goste muito do fato. Pintores são tão temperamentais e com um gênio difícil de lidar.

- Hm, nem todos são assim...

Ele riu ao me escutar, o som da sua risada fazendo meu peito aquecer.

- Você não foi mais me ver nos ensaios.

Arregalei os olhos, sentindo as mãos gelarem e abaixando o rosto voltando a pedir mentalmente que um buraco se abrisse debaixo de mim.

- Enjoou de me ver dançar?

Levantei o rosto imediatamente negando de maneira enfática.

- Os ensaios são sempre maravilhosos. E-eu só não ando com muito tempo.

- Você vai na apresentação?

- No festival cultura? _Hai_, vou sim! Uma amiga minha é uma das atrizes na peça teatral – respondi sem conter a empolgação, contemplando o sorriso dele em retorno ao meu, seus olhos azuis atentos a cada palavra que eu dizia.

- Mas a Cia de Balé não vai se apresentar no festival. Daqui a duas semanas vai haver a uma apresentação no _Tokyo Teather_.

- Eu pensei que estavam ensaiando para o festival – ele negou com um suave aceno antes de voltar a desviar os olhos para o quadro.

- Os ingressos já estão esgotados. Mas você parece gostar tanto de balé, eu posso conseguir um pra você.

- Mesmo?!

- Mesmo... – ele deu uma pausa e eu entendi a deixa para dizer meu nome.

- Shun – respondi estendendo a mão para o loiro e ele a segurou apertando-a em cumprimento.

Esperei com ansiedade ele dizer o próprio nome, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa a porta se abriu e Milo apareceu por ela cantarolando alguma música baixinho.

- Ah, Hyoga, você estava aqui? – o loiro soltou minha mão imediatamente ao ver o professor de pintura, suas feições ficando subitamente sérias. – Camus pediu para avisar que não se atrase para o jantar hoje de novo.

- Eu vim justamente avisar que vou chegar tarde hoje por conta do ensaio – o loiro que agora eu sabia se chamar Hyoga se afastou de mim sem me dizer mais nada.

- Camus não vai gostar de saber disso... – Milo resmungou, praticamente para as paredes. - Então, Shun, conseguiu terminar? Minha turma já deve estar começando a chegar.

Vi Hyoga sair da sala e só então olhei para o quadro percebendo que eu não tinha feito quase nada.

- N-não consegui fazer muita coisa. Desculpe, _sensei_.

Ele riu pegando novas telas e distribuindo-as nos cavaletes e eu me dispus a ajudá-lo como agradecimento por ter me deixado usar a sala.

E enquanto eu o ajudava a reorganizar tudo, mais distraído do que o costume, não conseguia refrear a sensação de alegria que fazia surgir um sorriso tímido em meus lábios a cada dois segundos.

Eu nem me lembrava que agora sim era a hora de começar a questionar o porquê de sentir tudo aquilo quando se tratava do bailarino.

Não, eu preferia continuar na ignorância.

* * *

- O que está acontecendo com você – Ikki me questionou, enquanto assistíamos tv na tarde de domingo.

- O quê, _nii-san_? – tirei os olhos da tela, sem saber o que se passava no filme por conta da minha distração.

- Você anda sorrindo mais do que o normal nos últimos dias, Shun. Tem chegado tarde e sempre com um sorriso bobo. Arranjou uma namorada?

Engasguei com a própria saliva, abaixando a cabeça e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em uma resposta.

- Não é nada disso, _nii-san_!

Senti os olhos de Ikki em cima de mim como se me avaliasse. Então ele bufou irritado, voltando olhar a tela e pegando o controle para mudar de canal sem parar.

- Então você está apaixonado.

Engasguei uma segunda vez com mais intensidade, o rosto queimando ao ouvir a _sentença_ que Ikki havia proferido com calma e certeza.

* * *

Entrei na sala de aula esbaforido e apressado recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Milo. Estava há mais de dez minutos atrasado e isso se devia ao fato de não ter pegado o metrô no horário certo. Ikki estava absolutamente certo quando dizia que eu estava mais distraído do que o normal.

E eu não queria pensar no motivo de estar daquele jeito.

Sentei ao lado de June, olhando a tela branca e tentando me concentrar para pintar algo sem prestar atenção no que Milo dizia a classe. Eu estava ansiosamente esperando o dia em que Hyoga apareceria com o ingresso para o balé, a perspectiva de vê-lo dançar em um espetáculo me atingindo e deixando algo dentro do meu peito batendo de maneira eufórica.

E incrivelmente eu ainda continuava ignorando de maneira enfática a razão de tudo aquilo.

Por que me parecia muito mais fácil e seguro continuar assim.

Mas uma hora eu sabia que teria que confrontar o que se passava comigo e talvez eu não gostasse muito da conclusão.

Quando a aula terminou June me chamou novamente para ir até o auditório. Eu já havia decorado todos os horários do ensaio de balé e minhas pernas formigavam para me levar até lá só pra assistir o finzinho e poder ver Hyoga, mas eu também sabia que talvez o melhor era deixar aquele encantamento e adoração de lado antes que não tivesse mais volta.

Dei uma desculpa a June o que com toda certeza deve ter estranhado já que eu nunca recusava ir assistir aos ensaios.

Juntei o meu material rápido, pensando em dar uma passada na biblioteca e depois no supermercado para comprar os ingredientes do jantar daquela noite.

Me despedi, a mochila em um dos ombros e ao sair da sala me deparei com Hyoga encostado na parede em frente a porta como se esperasse alguém.

E lá ia eu sentindo todas aquelas sensações que sempre me pegavam de surpresa e as quais eu ainda não havia me acostumado.

Ele se aproximou, tirando algo do bolso com cuidado.

- Trouxe o ingresso.

Não consegui conter o sorriso e ele me entregou o ingresso, nossos dedos roçando com o rápido contato.

- Obrigado... – murmurei, guardando o ingresso em um dos bolsos da mochila. – Você não deveria estar ensaiando agora? – me reprimi mentalmente por ter deixado a pergunta curiosa escapar, mas ele não parece se importar com isso e apenas sorriu.

- Deveria, mas eu fugi – respondeu, sem culpa e com o tom de quem tinha feito uma travessura.

- Não devia fazer isso, Hyoga.

Ele riu baixo com o meu tom de repreensão e tocou meu ombro de leve, me empurrando suavemente para o lado para que não atrapalhasse a saída do pessoal da sala.

- Eu sei... Mas eu ando ensaiando todos os dias a dois meses. Achei que precisava e merecia uma folga.

- Deve ser exaustivo às vezes – ele assentiu, acariciando a própria nuca com a mão.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de largar tudo. Mas um segundo depois eu me dou conta que não ficaria realmente feliz se fizesse isso.

- Eu acho que sei como é...

Ele balançou a cabeça meio impaciente pela primeira vez.

- Escute, Shun, eu estou indo fazer um lanche e beber algo antes que o coreógrafo me ache e me obrigue a ir ensaiar durante horas sozinho em uma sala... Então, você não quer ir comigo? Tem um café em estilo ocidental aqui do lado e os biscoitos de aveia com canela de lá são bem gostosos.

- Ah, eu... – pensei em recusar, dizer que ainda precisava voltar para casa e preparar o jantar, mas quando eu vi já estava aceitando, um sorriso largo ao dizer: - Seria ótimo, também estou com fome.

Hyoga sorriu e começou a andar comigo ao lado enquanto conversamos sobre algo aleatório.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao café que ele havia mencionado. O loiro pediu um café expresso junto com os biscoitos que havia dito e eu pedi um chocolate quente acompanhado dos mesmos biscoitos.

Ele me contou que era russo e entrou no balé aos sete anos, um pouco depois da morte da sua mãe e de ser adotado por um francês. Três anos depois eles se mudaram para o Japão devido a transferência de trabalho do pai adotivo dele.

Eu expliquei a ele que também tinha ficado órfão muito cedo e que tinha sido criado por um tio até meu irmão terminar o colegial.

Quando nos demos conta já estávamos ali a mais de uma hora no que era para ser um lanche rápido. Hyoga ia pagar a conta, mas eu insisti para que dividíssemos e depois de muito falar ele aceitou.

Ele se ofereceu para me deixar na estação do metrô e eu, parecendo mais uma garotinha em um encontro, aceitei usando como desculpa o fato de querer prolongar nossa conversa.

Era agradável estar ao lado de Hyoga e eu tinha aquela sensação de que o conhecia há muito tempo, minha timidez parecia diminuir um pouco e eu me pegava falando quase sem parar enquanto ele me ouvia atentamente.

Eu até andava mais devagar, prolongando assim nossa ida a estação do metrô e quando chegamos lá não contive a expressão meio desanimada, sabendo que teria que me despedir dele.

- Bom, eu ainda tenho que voltar para o Centro Cultural – ele disse, ao me deixar nas escadas que levava ao subsolo da estação.

- Você não precisava ter vindo até aqui comigo, Hyoga – murmurei, me sentindo culpado com a possibilidade de ter atrapalhado e o atrasado.

- Como eu já tinha dito antes, eu precisava sair um pouco de lá. E depois de conversar com você renovei meu ânimo. Eu só tenho a agradecer, Shun – e ao terminar de falar ele se aproximou de mim, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Estaquei quase em choque, podendo sentir a suave fragrância do seu perfume, controlando a vontade de fechar os olhos. Meu pescoço e rosto pareciam queimar em antecipação ao que viria, mas Hyoga apenas se aproximou mais, quase roçando os lábios no meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos, esperando pelo contato que nunca veio e ao sentir ele se afastar arrisquei entreabrir as pálpebras.

Hyoga sorria de leve, um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis fazendo com que meu peito aquecesse.

- Até amanhã, Shun – se afastou ao se despedir e eu continuei parado lá sem conseguir dizer nada, ainda esperando algo mesmo que ele já estivesse caminhando adiante e de costas para mim.

E eu não precisava de mais nada para finalmente cair em si e perceber que estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A:** Obrigada a quem comentou na primeira parte e a quem está acompanhando, mas não pôde comentar por algum motivo.

Atualizo de novo semana que vem ^^

Até mais!


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Eu estava apaixonado por um homem. O que de praxe me fazia chegar a _brilhante_ conclusão de que era gay. E aquilo era o suficiente para me fazer entrar em pânico. Eu só conseguia pensar no que Ikki diria se descobrisse o que se passava na minha cabeça e era pior ainda ter que imaginar a reação dele.

Cheguei em casa com a maior cara de culpado do mundo e andei apressadamente para o meu quarto antes que Ikki pudesse me ver e notasse que havia algo de muito errado comigo.

Tranquei a porta, largando minha mochila de qualquer jeito no chão e me joguei na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro macio como se pudesse sufocar a consciência do que sentia.

Porque era mais que claro que aquilo já existia desde ou quase o momento em que tinha posto os meus olhos em Hyoga, dançando com toda sua perfeição. E eu ainda preferia que não tivesse finalmente enxergado o que sentia, achando que era mais seguro não saber de nada.

E mesmo quase entrando em desespero por admitir internamente que estava apaixonado por ele eu não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo ao fechar os olhos e lembrar dele tão perto de mim, seus lábios quase tocando meu rosto. Até podia sentir imaginariamente seu perfume suave.

Não havia nada mais perfeito do que aquela sensação.

Apesar de não ter idéia de como encararia Hyoga a parti de agora.

* * *

Ao contrario do que eu imaginava os dias que seguiram foram bastante agradáveis, com exceção dos momentos em que minha mente entrava em crise por eu debater sobre a minha atual sexualidade. Era bem mais fácil quando eu não pensava em nada daquilo.

Mas estar ao lado de Hyoga mexia comigo de alguma forma. Quase todos os dias ele aparecia depois da minha aula de pintura para me chamar para vê-lo ensaiando ou irmos naquele café. Quando ele estava com pouco tempo, nos limitávamos a ir a lanchonete do Centro Cultural e sempre tínhamos algum assunto para falar, por mais trivial que fosse.

Eu sempre me sentia a vontade quando conversava com ele, mas tudo aquilo me deixava meio confuso e sem saber onde Hyoga queria chegar. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar aquela aproximação do dia em que ele me deixou na entrada da estação do metrô. Só que ele não tinha tentado mais nada desde então, há não ser alguns olhares mais longos ou as vezes em que _sem querer_ sua mão ou alguma parte do seu corpo esbarrava no meu.

E tudo aquilo estava me deixando no limite. O que era muito novo pra mim. Porque eu me via desejando muito mais do que simples esbarrões de mão. E nem de longe eu achava errado desejar mais, mesmo com toda a minha crise de sexualidade ou qualquer que seja o nome disso.

Eu já contava os minutos para que aula terminasse e Hyoga aparecesse, fugindo rapidamente do ensaio.

Assim que aula terminou eu juntei apressadamente minhas coisas e ao sair não contive o sorriso bobo ao ver ele, já do lado de fora me esperando. Eu já nem me incomodava mais com as centenas de borboletas que voavam no meu estômago toda vez que o via.

Hyoga deu um dos seus singelos sorrisos na minha direção e eu me aproximei sem hesitar ajeitando a mochila nas costas de modo desajeitado.

- Você está ai há muito tempo? – perguntei, notando que também estava com sua mochila, sinal de que não teria mais ensaio aquele dia.

- Cheguei nesse instante – começamos a caminhar pelo largo corredor, lado a lado e eu virei o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Não tem mais ensaio hoje?

- Não. Você esqueceu? Amanhã é a apresentação no _Tokyo Teather_, então o coreógrafo e o diretor concordaram que seria melhor descansarmos hoje.

- Nossa, você deve estar muito nervoso.

- Não – sorriu parecendo verdadeiramente calmo. – Eu não fico nervoso com coisas assim. Ensaie todo esse tempo pra essa apresentação então estou tranqüilo. Mas essa folga hoje foi muito bem vinda.

- Se eu estivesse no seu lugar estaria uma pilha de nervos – comentei, vendo-o rir baixo.

- Bom, eu realmente nunca fiquei nervoso há não ser uma única vez.

- E por que? – perguntei não contendo a curiosidade.

Hyoga virou o rosto para mim, deixando de sorrir e pela primeira vez pude ver suas bochechas corarem de leve.

- Foi na primeira vez que Camus foi a uma apresentação minha, mas eu devia ter uns dez anos.

- Camus?

- Meu pai adotivo...

- Ah, sim. Você não chama ele de pai? – perguntei, estranhando o fato.

- Não – respondeu rindo. – E não precisa fazer essa cara de surpresa. Mas eu não preciso chamá-lo de pai para ele saber que o vejo assim.

- Acho que eu entendo o quer dizer – murmurei, assentindo em entendimento quando ele virou o rosto para me olhar.

- Escuta, Shun,você não quer ir lá pra casa? Sempre em véspera de apresentações Camus não gosta muito que eu fique até tarde na rua, então tenho certeza que ele vai ligar lá pra casa pra saber se eu já cheguei.

- Ah, eu... – senti meu rosto queimar e me repreendi mentalmente por isso.

- Se você não quiser tudo bem... – disse rapidamente e parecendo meio sem jeito.

- Não, eu... quero! – tive vontade de morde a língua ao escutar o tom pedinte que escapou dos meus lábios, mas Hyoga sorriu largamente gostando da resposta.

- Eu posso pedir pizza se você quiser. Não arriscaria preparar nada porque sou um verdadeiro desastre na cozinha.

- Não, tudo bem, pizza está ótimo.

- Eu moro perto daqui, a mais ou menos três quadras, tem problema irmos andando?

- Problema nenhum, Hyoga – respondi enquanto caminhávamos em direção a saída.

Continuamos conversando e não demorou muito para chegarmos a casa dele. Hyoga morava em um sobrado que parecia ser espaçoso, em estilo ocidental, contrastando com as outras casas da vizinhança.

Entramos e a casa estava em absoluto silêncio mostrando que não devia ter ninguém ali além de nos dois. Reparei que tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, com uma mobília que ainda parecia nova e que devia ter custado muito caro.

Tirei os sapatos, vendo Hyoga fazer o mesmo antes de adentrar a sala e largar a mochila no sofá. Segui, vendo entrar em um outro cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha e a voz dele vir de lá alta o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa, Shun?

- Não, obrigado – respondi, caminhando até lá e vendo-o abrir a geladeira. Ele notou minha presença e se virou com uma garrafa de água em uma das mãos.

- Vai subindo lá pro meu quarto enquanto eu peço a pizza. É logo a primeira porta.

Assenti e me virei meio sem jeito, fazendo como ele havia dito e subindo as escadas. Ao chegar no último degrau, vi um corredor estreito e apenas a dois passos estava a primeira porta. Entrei com cautela - como se estivesse fazendo algo errado - no quarto de Hyoga que era tão organizado quanto a sala e a cozinha.

Era amplo, com poucos móveis, apenas a cama ao canto perto da janela, um guarda-roupa, uma poltrona e uma escrivaninha onde havia um computador. Encostei a porta, sem saber a razão de estar meio nervoso e se deveria sentar na cama, na poltrona ou no chão.

E agora eu me perguntava por que tinha aceitado o convite de ir até a casa dele. Certo que podia se dizer que estávamos começando a construir uma amizade e que isso seria normal, mas eu não era tão estúpido assim para não ter idéia de que o motivo que levara Hyoga a me chamar até a casa dele talvez fossem outros.

E eu não sabia se estava pronto para confrontar a razão de estar ali no quarto dele, sem ninguém estar em casa. Talvez eu ainda pudesse fugir. Mas então por que minhas pernas recusam a fazer o caminho de volta?

Respirei tentando me acalmar enquanto dizia mentalmente que não havia segundas intenções em Hyoga. Ao mesmo tempo algo martelava na minha mente dizendo que era justamente isso que eu queria que houvesse.

Só parei com os pensamentos confusos, quando senti alguém empurrar levemente a porta, fazendo com que eu me afastasse dela. Virei vendo Hyoga me questionar mudamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada no por que de estar parado ali.

- Você não prefere sentar, Shun? – ele indicou a poltrona e eu abaixe a cabeça em um gesto tímido, indo me sentar.

- É uma bonita casa – comentei, claramente sem saber o que dizer. – E bem diferente também das que eu estou acostumado a ver.

Ele sentou na cadeira que ficava na escrivaninha, virando-a e ficando de frente para mim.

- Eu não gostava muito dela no começo. Nossa antiga casa era menor e tinha um ar mais aconchegante. Só mudamos pra aqui por conta de um dos inúmeros caprichos de Milo – ele riu baixo ao ver minha expressão confusa, provavelmente deduzindo o que eu estava pensando. – Me refiro ao seu professor de pintura mesmo.

- Você mora com ele também?

- Ele e Camus são... _casados_, digamos assim. Não oficialmente já que ainda não é permitido, mas enfim...

Arregalei os olhos ao escutar aquilo, meio assustado com a naturalidade com que Hyoga falara, ele riu baixo notando o meu espanto.

- Isso te incomoda?

- C-claro que não! – respondi rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto começar a queimar. – Eu só fiquei meio... surpreso. Quando eu ia imaginar que Milo e seu pai adotivo...

- Entendo – ele murmurou, ainda sorrindo. E não precisa ficar desse jeito achando que falou algo de errado.

O encarei, piscando os olhos algumas vezes meio confuso e ele deve ter entendido o gesto de maneira errada.

- Desculpa, Shun, eu não queria te deixar constrangido.

- N-não é isso... – me apressei em falar novamente, não sabendo como me expressar. – Isso não me incomoda, acredite.

- Sério?

- _Hai_! É só que vem acontecendo tanta coisa e isso tudo é muito novo pra mim – confessei, achando que possivelmente ele nem tinha compreendido o que eu tinha falado.

Hyoga inclinou um pouco o rosto na minha direção, os olhos atentos como se tentasse compreender e eu me calei, vendo que estava falando demais.

- O que é novo pra você exatamente?

Abaixei o rosto, fugindo do olhar dele, tentando organizar os pensamentos para poder formular alguma resposta satisfatória e que não revelasse muita coisa. Mas enquanto eu pensava, Hyoga se ergueu, aproximando-se.

Senti minhas mãos gelarem, algo internamente me dizendo que deveria fugir o mais rápido possível antes que me arrependesse, mas deixei de pensar no que quer que fosse, quando ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas, seus olhos buscando os meus e uma mão macia no meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar.

- Talvez você não devesse se preocupar tanto com isso, Shun – murmurou e eu assenti automaticamente, prendendo meus olhos nas íris azuladas dele.

E em um entendimento mudo vi ele pedir permissão para se aproximar mais, suas mãos segurando meu rosto e puxando-o delicadamente para perto do dele. Instintivamente fechei os olhos, sem querer mais negar o que sentia e sabendo que era aquilo que Hyoga buscava desde o começo.

Eu só pude sentir um arrepio percorrer minha nuca antes de ter os lábios selados de forma carinhosa, meus braços circulando o pescoço dele ao corresponder o beijo, puxando-o mais contra mim.

Hyoga deixou suas mãos deslizarem até o meu pescoço, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos, mas não demorou muito para que ele partisse o contato, me deixando confuso.

Entreabri os olhos no mesmo instante em que ele roçava os lábios contra os meus, sua respiração colidindo contra a minha.

- Era isso que ainda era muito novo pra você? – Hyoga perguntou, a voz tão baixa e rouca, fazendo com que um arrepio mais intenso percorresse meu corpo.

Assenti, sem na verdade pensar muito no que aquilo se tratava e voltei a fechar os olhos, buscando os lábios dele em um novo beijo. E aquele contato era ainda mais perfeito do que vê-lo dançando.

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte contra meu peito, jurando que o som era audível o suficiente para que Hyoga escutasse.

Deixei que ele me levasse até a cama, sem quebrar o beijo que se intensificava, meu braços ainda em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele adentrava minha camisa com a mão, tocando assim minha pele diretamente.

Só então me dei conta do que aconteceria e parei o beijo me afastando meio assustado, as mãos espalmadas no peito de Hyoga e empurrando-o.

- A p-pizza, Hyoga – murmurei, os olhos presos nos lábios levemente vermelhos dele.

- Eu não pedi ainda, subi pra perguntar que sabor você preferia – seu tom era baixo e eu só pude ouvir por estarmos tão perto.

Hyoga voltou a pressionar nossos lábios um contra o outro, sua língua pedindo passagem e quando eu vi estava entre suas pernas, quase no seu colo, qualquer pensamento coerente se perdendo em meio ao beijo.

Seus dígitos pressionaram minha pele, sua outra mão tentando erguer minha camisa eu tentei parar o beijo novamente, me afastando e ouvindo um suspiro escapar dos lábios dele.

- Hyoga, seu pai pode chegar e...

- Ele vai buscar Milo no Centro para jantarem fora hoje, não se preocupe.

- M-mas, Hyoga... – o loiro me interrompeu, me beijando de forma quase sedenta e eu correspondi de igual forma, deixando qualquer receio de lado enquanto suas mãos desmarcavam cada pedaço descoberto do meu corpo.

Eu já não me importava com conseqüências ou todos aqueles questionamentos que passavam na minha cabeça. Não quando eu tinha Hyoga, me beijando e me tocando de forma tão carinhosa e cuidadosa, seus gesto aquecendo algo dentro do meu peito.

* * *

Entrei no teatro, apressadamente, sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso que tinha estado nos meus lábios o dia inteiro. Me dirigi até a poltrona que o meu ingresso indicava, contente ao ver que era um lugar bem localizado e que eu teria uma boa visualização do palco.

Só de imaginar que veria Hyoga dançando, tantas outras pessoas admirando sua perfeição, fazia um solavanco revirar meu estômago me fazendo aumentar ainda mais o sorriso.

Ainda mais quando eu lembrava que além de poder contemplar sua dança assim como tantos outros, apenas eu recebia seus toques carinhosos, a palavras sussurradas de maneira doce e os beijos tão calorosos.

Eu nunca tinha me sentindo tão bobamente feliz como estava naquele momento, fazendo planos e imaginando o quanto seria bom abraçar Hyoga após sua exaustiva apresentação.

Minha pele arrepiou suavemente quando as luzes foram diminuindo aos poucos até restar apenas uma fraca iluminação no palco e música que eu tinha escutado quase o mês inteiro começando a tocar.

Não demorou muito para que Hyoga aparecesse compartilhando o palco com uma bailarina, toda emoção que eu tinha sentido ao vê-lo dançar pela primeira vez me atingindo novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

E quase pude sentir meus olhos encherem-se de água quando ele dançou seu solo, de forma tão compenetrada, parecendo seguro de si, o palco pertencendo apenas a ele mais uma vez.

Minhas mãos pressionavam os braços da poltrona em clara ansiedade e eu acho que parecia mais uma criança que tinha acabado de descobrir que ganharia doces todos os dias.

Quando a apresentação terminou, eu quase deixei um suspiro insatisfeito escapar, desejando internamente que aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas logo em seguida lembrei que veria Hyoga e qualquer insatisfação foi esquecida ao registrar esse fato.

Levantei, tendo dificuldade em chegar até o corredor devido as inúmeras pessoas que tentavam sair do local e depois de longos minutos consegui alcançar a lateral do palco, entrando por ali e seguindo para os bastidores na intenção de cumprimentar o loiro.

O lugar encontrava-se cheio, os bailarinos sendo parabenizados por seus parentes e amigos. Só depois de um tempo foi que consegui avistar Hyoga ao lado de Milo e um homem ruivo de feições sérias, dizendo algo a ele que o deixava com um enorme sorriso como se estivesse recebendo a maior recompensa ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Deduzi que aquele deveria ser o seu pai adotivo e me aproximei com cautela, sem sequer ser notado por ele.

Milo foi quem me viu primeiro, me fitando com surpresa, sua voz expressando o mesmo que suas feições.

- Shun?

Ao ouvir meu nome, Hyoga desviou os olhos do pai, me olhando com seriedade e minhas bochechas queimaram ao perceber a atenção dos três voltadas para mim.

- Quem é esse, Milo? – o homem ruivo perguntou, seus olhos me avaliando.

- Um aluno. O que faz aqui, Shun? – Milo sorriu de forma simpática, ainda que estivesse surpreso, mas um segundo depois pareceu compreender algo e desviou seus olhos para Hyoga, suas feições tornando-se sérias.

Hyoga se afastou dos dois, se aproximando de mim, enxugando a nuca com uma toalha branca.

- Você esteve ótimo! – não contive o tom empolgado, mas ele continuou sério.

- Que bom que gostou – estranhei o fato de sua voz soar séria e indiferente, erguendo uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Está tudo bem, Hyoga?

- Sim... Escuta, Shun, eu preciso ir. Camus fez uma reserva em um restaurante, então... A gente se vê.

Ele se afastou e eu pisquei os olhos sem entender nada, me questionando internamente o por que daquela frieza e daquela reação tão indiferente.

E ainda pude ouvir Milo bufar irritado, voltando a falar baixo, parecendo repreendê-lo, mas Hyoga não deu a mínima. Eles se afastaram não antes de Milo lançar um olhar piedoso na minha direção.

Eu pude sentir algo espatifar dentro do meu peito, toda aquela indiferença do bailarino me atingindo, compreendendo o que aquilo podia significar.

Provavelmente eu não significava nada para ele e deveria estar parecendo ridículo ao estar bem ali como se esperasse algo dele.

Abaixei o rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas, não querendo agir de forma ainda mais ridícula. Mas eu me sentia tão quebrado e enganado, vendo que talvez aquele Hyoga que me tratou de forma tão gentil não fosse o verdadeiro, que eu não tinha idéia o que fazer ou que rumo tomar diante de tudo aquilo.

Mas ao me sentir sufocado em meio a todo aquele sentimento, resolvi sair dali, as lágrimas ainda sendo contidas até eu atingir a lado de fora do teatro, o vento gelado atingindo meu rosto, fazendo com que eu levasse uma mão até a boca, sufocando o ofego frustrado.

E todo aquele encantamento, todos os sonhos e perfeições eram destruídos um por um ao sentir um aperto agonizante no peito, algo dentro de mim comprimindo de forma dolorosa.

* * *

**N.A:** Não teve lemon e acho que algumas pessoas ficaram decepcionadas com isso, mas eu reluto muito em escrever lemon, sabe? Mas acho que para os mais atentos, que perceberam que eu classifiquei a fic em **T**, devem ter deduzido que não haveria lemon mesmo.

Aqui eu uso o Milo e o Camus como no mangá: loiro e ruivo.

E antes que alguém levante essa questão, não, o Camus não tem nada com o Hyoga e o Hyoga não é apaixonado por ele. A relação deles é de apenas pai e filho mesmo.

O próximo capítulo é o último! Espero que continuem acompanhando.

Obrigada pelas reviews e até mais!


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Relutantemente eu tinha decidido ir para a aula de pintura. Porque eu não podia simplesmente deixar de tocar minha vida por ter tido algo dentro do meu peito estilhaçado. Mas eu já tinha passado o final de semana inteiro amargando na maior fossa sem praticamente sair do quarto e preocupando bastante Ikki a ponto de fazê-lo esmurrar a porta e ordenar para que eu saísse.

Desnecessário dizer a vontade que eu tinha de sumir.

Porque eu me sentia enganado e usado. Eu me perguntava se aquele Hyoga gentil e que me escutava com atenção era o verdadeiro ou se aquilo não passava de uma fachada para me levar pra cama mais facilmente. E não é como se eu fosse uma garota indefesa e apaixonada, mas se ele tivesse sido sincero talvez assim eu soubesse melhor com quem eu estava lidando.

Éramos homens afinal. Eu sabia que sexo sem compromisso era mais do que comum.

Mas isso não significava que aquilo se aplicava a mim. Eu havia me entregado e confiado nele; e em resposta a isso Hyoga havia sido carinhoso e tão cuidadoso, fazendo me apaixonar por ele ainda mais. E no final ele agia como sequer me conhecesse, me deixando claro que eu não passava de uma simples conquista.

E agora eu estava ali, na sala de pintura, tentando me concentrar na tela completamente branca a minha frente. June me lançava olhares a cada cinco segundos, chegando a me perguntar umas três vezes se estava tudo bem. Então eu me limitava a murmurar um sim enquanto tentava parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido para poder me concentrar na aula e ter alguma idéia do que pintar.

Milo como sempre andava pela sala opinando sobre os quadros e mesmo após aparecer três vezes perto de mim, dando uma olhada na minha tela não tinha feito comentário algum. Ao invés disso tinha apertado meu ombro em sinal de conforto, o que apesar de me parecer muito doce e atencioso da parte dele já estava me irritando.

Os minutos foram passando arrastados e quando a aula terminou minha tela ainda estava em branco. Juntei todo o meu material rapidamente, me perguntando por que mesmo que eu tinha ido para a aula se estava sendo um completo inútil.

- Shun, você está mesmo bem? – June me perguntou novamente e eu assenti. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lancei um rápido olhar para ela, sorrindo fracamente ao responder.

- Está sim. Não se preocupe, June.

- Eu estou indo para a aula de teatro, você não quer vir junto? – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos esperançosos e carinhosos, talvez esperando me animar um pouco.

- Não, eu disse ao Ikki que voltaria mais cedo para casa e prepararia o jantar – respondi, o que não era nenhuma mentira, já que eu tinha me comprometido com Ikki de voltar a chegar cedo em casa antes que ele morresse desnutrido.

- Certo... – ela murmurou, não sem antes me lançar um último olhar preocupado e se afastar ao terminar de pegar suas coisas.

Não demorou muito para que eu fizesse o mesmo caminho que ela em direção a saída da sala, mas ao chegar na porta, ouvi Milo me chamar.

- Shun, você pode vir aqui um instante – me virei, vendo ele guardar alguns pinceis já secos no armário e andei até ele, ficando ao seu lado.

Ele se virou na minha direção só depois de arrumar o que estava fazendo no armário e deu um sorriso singelo antes de começar a falar.

- Você evoluiu muito nesses dois meses, sua pintura está com mais vivacidade e acho que tem conseguido expressar melhor o que sente ao pintar.

O olhei um pouco confuso, já que não era muito comum ver Milo elogiando. Ainda mais alguém que não pintava muito bem como eu.

- Não foi pra isso que você chamou aqui, foi? – era mais fácil Milo me dar uma bronca por não ter pintado nada na aula do que vir me dizer aquelas coisas.

- Hm... – ele pareceu meio desconcertado, mas em seguida me olhou decidido. – Certo, eu detesto ficar de rodeios então vamos logo ao ponto. Você e Hyoga tiveram algo?

Quase engasguei com a própria saliva ao escutá-lo, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e aquilo já devia ser resposta suficiente para ele.

- Como eu pensei... Eu já estava mesmo desconfiado ao ver ele vindo aqui nos dias que você tinha aula – ele se virou para a mesa ao lado, pegando algumas tintas e guardando-as no armário. – Eu não quero me meter nem nada, mas levando em conta a forma como ele agiu com você no dia da apresentação e no fato de você estar com essa cara de quem levou o fora do ano as coisas não vão muito bem, certo?

Permaneci em silêncio não me sentindo muito confortável com o assunto e ele pareceu perceber isso, não insistindo para que eu respondesse.

- Olha, Hyoga andava com um ótimo humor nos últimos tempos e até mesmo conversando mais em casa, mas ele é um idiota quando se trata de paixão assim como Camus – murmurou em um tom meio inconformado. – Aqueles dois acham que isso é sinal de vulnerabilidade. Só eu sei o quanto foi difícil convencer Camus do contrário, mas estamos juntos hoje.

- Ah, eu não acho que seja a mesma coisa... – me limitei a dizer.

- É claro que não é. Vocês dois são diferentes, nunca é a mesma coisa com ninguém. O que eu quero dizer é pra você não desistir do Hyoga, ele só deve estar assustado e talvez um pouco confuso.

Deixei escapar um suspiro inconformado, tentando não me apegar as palavras de Milo. Ele até podia estar certo, mas eu ainda me sentia tão inseguro e usado, que eu só queria esquecer que tinha conhecido Hyoga e tudo o que se seguiu a partir disso.

- Você devia tentar conversar com ele – disse, afastando-se do armário e voltando a falar desanimado. – Eu preciso ir agora, minha vez de fazer a feira do mês.

Assenti mesmo que soubesse que não iria tentar nada e saí da sala antes de Milo, seguindo pelos corredores.

Se Hyoga tinha seus medos não seria eu a impor nada a ele. De qualquer forma não era como se ele tivesse me prometido algo, as coisas tinham simplesmente acontecido e eu tinha me deixado levar sem pensar muito. Mas eu não estava sabendo como lidar com aquela sensação chata de estar deixando algo importante para trás.

Eu só não queria sentir de novo aquele aperto desconfortável no peito e repetia, quase como um mantra, que deveria me manter longe o suficiente de Hyoga, querendo apenas não sentir mais aquela sensação.

Quando já me vi já perto da saída do Centro Cultural agradeci por não ter esbarrado com ele pelos corredores. Coloquei o cachecol e as luvas assim que me vi do lado de fora e senti o vento gelado anunciando o quanto seria rigoroso aquele inverno. E agora a única coisa que me preocupava era chegar o mais rápido possível em casa e me refugiar durante alguns instantes debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos antes de ir preparar o jantar, mas isso me fez lembrar que eu ainda tinha que passar no supermercado.

Mas como sempre as coisas iam além do meu controle e eu não pude deixar de me surpreender ao encontrar Hyoga mais adiante, parado em frente as escadas que davam ao subsolo da estação do metrô.

Parei abruptamente, pensando seriamente em dar meio volta, mas aquele era o caminho mais rápido para casa e eu podia contar com a sorte de Hyoga me ignorar assim como eu o ignoraria.

Recomecei a andar, apressando os passos e olhando reto, retorcendo as mãos nervosamente dentro dos bolsos do casaco, resistindo a vontade de lançar um rápido olhar na direção dele com o canto dos olhos.

E eu já estava quase contente comigo mesmo ao passar por ele, sem tropeçar ou sem parecer ridículo, mas desisti da idéia quando senti uma mão no ombro me fazendo parar de andar.

Virei o rosto me deparando com os olhos azuis de Hyoga. Ele tirou a mão do meu ombro parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu. Desviei os olhos, ouvindo-o deixar escapar um suspiro inconformado antes de falar.

- Podemos conversar, Shun?

Eu ergui o rosto, voltando a fitá-lo confuso ao mesmo tempo em que uma vozinha sussurrava irritantemente que eu deveria simplesmente ir embora sem dizer nada. Como seu eu conseguisse tratar alguém dessa forma por mais magoado que estivesse...

- Sinceramente... – comecei meio hesitante, voltando a desviar os olhos. – Eu acho que você já deixou tudo muito claro, então não temos o que conversar.

Ele levou a mão a nuca e eu mais uma vez o fitei, só então notando suas bochechas levemente coradas, talvez devido ao frio. Ele não usava luvas, apenas um casaco e um cachecol tão azul quanto seus olhos.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota com você aquele dia, mas é que eu não sabia o que fazer quando você apareceu na apresentação.

- Não sei você lembra, Hyoga, mas foi você mesmo que me convidou – retruquei sem muita paciência.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é que eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Foi tudo tão rápido – murmurou e lancei um olhar magoado para ele, voltando a falar em um tom igualmente baixo.

- E você acha que não foi rápido pra mim também? Estava tudo exatamente como sempre foi antes do dia em que eu te vi naquele palco – confessei, recebendo um olhar surpreso dele.

- Podemos... podemos ir em outro lugar para conversar, estamos no meio da rua.

Neguei com um aceno, não querendo prolongar ainda mais aquilo, mas Hyoga se aproximou me olhando diretamente nos olhos e eu não ia conseguir resistir a aquele pedido mudo.

- Por favor, Shun.

- Se você quer se desculpar, considere-se desculpado já, oka? Você não me deve nenhuma explicação, nem nada parecido – me afastei, virando para descer as escadas e ir finalmente para a estação, mas ele voltou a falar rapidamente me deixando ainda mais incerto.

- Eu não quero só me desculpar... Eu quero... eu quero entender isso, está bem? – me virei novamente, vendo-o tão perdido quanto eu, nem sinal daquele Hyoga sempre tão seguro de si e no controle de seus próprios atos.

Então eu lembrei do que Milo havia dito mais cedo, talvez começando a entender melhor e me pegando a uma ínfima fagulha de esperança de que Hyoga estava sendo totalmente sincero pela primeira vez e que aquilo devia significar algo importante.

- Eu não posso ficar muito tempo, ainda tenho que preparar o jantar então acho bom você ser rápido – ele assentiu e eu andei até ele, voltando a falar em um tom mais ameno. – Acho que podemos ir naquele café – Hyoga concordou novamente em silêncio e fizemos o percurso de volta.

Ao chegarmos em frente ao café, entramos e eu me livrei das luvas com a temperatura agradável que estava ali dentro. Hyoga indicou uma mesa mais ao canto e nos sentamos, pedindo chocolate quente que vinha acompanhado de alguns biscoitos amanteigados.

Ele pousou as mãos na mesa e eu esperei que começasse a falar, mas ao invés disso ele desvio os olhos para a janela de vidro transparente como se buscasse as palavras.

- Hyoga, eu realmente não tenho o tempo todo – disse, ainda tentando ser casual o quanto àquela situação me permitia e ele voltou sua atenção para mim, abrindo a boca para falar, mas parecendo desistir.

Esperei pacientemente ele criar coragem para dizer algo, enquanto repousava as minhas luvas no colo, abaixando-o rosto e fitando-as falsamente interessado.

- Eu sempre estive acostumado a estar no controle de tudo o que acontecia comigo – começou e ergui o rosto, encarando-o atentamente esperando que continuasse. – E quando você apareceu eu não pensei que seria diferente. Até certo ponto tudo estava indo muito bem pra mim.

Ele inclinou um pouco mais o rosto na minha direção, talvez inconscientemente, a franja loira quase cobrindo os olhos; contive a vontade de afastá-las de sua testa em um carinho suave.

- Mas quando eu vi, estava pensando em você quase o tempo todo. Querendo chegar logo no Centro Cultural pra poder ver você, negligenciado os ensaios de balé... E tudo que envolvia você me interessava por mais simples que fosse – eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, tentando compreender o que ele dizia e qual o significado de tudo aquilo enquanto ele continuava, os olhos presos aos meus, me mantendo cativo. – E eu sei que é ridículo e imaturo o que eu vou dizer, mas eu pensei que se tivesse algo com você ao menos uma vez tudo isso iria passar.

Abaixei os olhos, não querendo entender aquela última frase mesmo sabendo que o entendimento já havia me atingido.

- Você... Então você realmente só queria me usar? – perguntei, não conseguindo conter o tom magoado e mesmo que não o fitasse diretamente pude vê-lo acenar afirmativamente ao mesmo tempo em que uma das garçonetes trazia nossos pedidos.

- Mas eu não consegui esquecer você. E quando você apareceu lá nos bastidores eu estava... acho que assustado. Eu não sei lidar com isso, Shun. E eu tentei apagar os momentos em que passei com você nessas últimas semanas, mas eu não consegui.

- Eu não posso fazer nada a respeito da sua negação, Hyoga.

- Eu sei. E sei também que estraguei tudo. Mas eu não queria me prender a ninguém dessa forma.

Passei a ponta dos dedos pela borda da xícara, ambos os chocolates quente intocáveis até o momento. Eu realmente não precisava ouvir de Hyoga que ele não queria nada sério comigo.

- Sempre que eu me apresento é esperando que algum olheiro de uma das maiores companhias de balé me veja e reconheça o meu talento. Eu sempre estive a espera do dia em que seria convidado para fazer parte de uma dessas companhias ao invés de um grupo de balé que se limita a viajar pelo Japão – ele tocou minha mão com a ponta dos dedos, me fazendo levantar o rosto e fitá-lo antes de continuar a falar. – E eu nunca quis me prender a nada aqui, porque quando o momento chegasse seria fácil ir embora.

Ele entrelaçou discretamente os dedos nos meus, mesmo que ainda parecesse relutante com algo e eu me deixei levar pelo toque suave e quente de sua mão, abaixando os olhos para nossos dedos entrelaçados.

- E naquele dia da apresentação, foi justamente isso que aconteceu. Um dos coreógrafos do balé Bolshoi viu a apresentação e veio falar comigo um pouco antes de você aparecer. Eu tenho uma audiência ainda essa semana e se for aprovado ganho uma vaga na Companhia. Você entende o quanto isso é importante para mim?

Assenti e ele aproximou mais o rosto, praticamente se debruçando sobre a mesa e eu pude ver seus olhos bem de perto, a íris em um azul quase gelo, fazendo com que um arrepio suave atingisse minha nuca.

Então era isso? Hyoga provavelmente seria aprovado e iria embora. Aquele devia ser o sonho dele e estar com alguém só atrapalharia o que ele sempre almejou.

- Hm... Foi por isso que você me tratou tão friamente?

- Foi... Eu só pensava em você e no que tinha acontecido; e quando me dei conta de que isso podia me fazer desistir do meu sonho, eu me assustei. Eu...

- Você não precisa falar mais nada – o interrompi, tentando sorrir e apertando seus dedos suavemente. – Eu já entendi. E você seria muito idiota de deixar pra trás o que sempre quis por causa de um simples caso.

- Você não foi apenas um caso, Shun – e quase pude sorrir com seu tom repreensivo. – Pra falar a verdade eu até preferia que você tivesse sido apenas um caso, seria mais fácil assim. Mas eu me apai...

- Shhhh – coloquei o dedo indicador em seus lábios o impedindo de falar e negando com um aceno. – Não diz isso, Hyoga. Só vai dificultar ainda mais as coisas.

- Shun, eu nem sei se vou conseguir ser aprovado...

- É claro que você vai ser aprovado – o interrompi pela segunda vez, sorrindo com sinceridade. – Você é maravilhoso dançando balé, não tem como você não ser aprovado, Hyoga. E eu vou torcer para que você consiga.

E por mais que eu tentasse parecer firme no que dizia, meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça. Claro que eu estava sendo sincero e torcia mesmo para que ele conseguisse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha que lidar com o fato de que ele iria embora para outro país e que provavelmente nunca mais nos veríamos.

Sem trocarmos mais nenhuma palavra começamos a tomar o chocolate quente e comer os biscoitos vagarosamente. Eu já nem lembrava mais que precisava voltar para casa. Só queria permanecer com Hyoga o tempo que me fosse permitido.

Mas assim que terminamos de comer, decidimos ir embora, vendo o tempo fechado indicando que nevaria e talvez não fosse pouco.

Quando saímos do café, Hyoga segurou minha mão não parecendo se importar se alguém iria olhar atravessado para fato de estarmos andando de mãos dadas. Eu apertei sua mão suavemente, não contendo o sorriso bobo que se formou nos meus lábios, nossos braços se tocando.

E não nos importamos com os poucos flocos de neve que começavam a cair enquanto caminhávamos sem pressa até a estação do metrô. Ao chegarmos lá paramos em frente as escadas, atipicamente sem ninguém ali por perto, talvez por conta do frio e da neve.

Hyoga ficou de frente para mim, a apenas um passo de distância me fazendo lembrar da primeira vez que ele havia me levado até a estação. Mas ao contrário da outra vez, em que ele apenas tinha quase roçado os lábios contra os meus, eu pude ver o exato momento em que ele se inclinou na minha direção, dando um passo e quebrando a distância.

Meu peito aqueceu ao vê-lo tão perto, o cheiro do seu perfume fazendo com que eu sentisse um frio gostoso na barriga. Então fechei os olhos segundos antes de sentir os lábios macios dele tocarem os meus levemente. Mas dessa vez eu não ia deixar que fosse apenas um toque suave.

Circulei com os braços o pescoço dele, puxando-o ainda mais para perto e selando nossos lábios antes de entreabrir os meus em um pedido mudo para que Hyoga aprofundasse o beijo. Ele apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura e nada me parecia mais perfeito do que estar beijando Hyoga em meio aos flocos de neve que caiam, mesmo que aquele fosse um beijo de despedida.

E quando ele partiu os lábios encostando a testa na minha, seus olhos presos aos meus, acho que me apaixonei uma segunda vez.

Ele sorriu, levando a palma da mão até meu rosto e acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar, enquanto minhas mãos estavam presas em seu casaco e eu relutava em ir embora. Mas fui o primeiro a se afastar depois de roubar um selinho dos lábios dele, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Nos despedimos. Sem promessas ou declarações. Apenas a certeza de que o quê sentíamos era de algum modo único e especial e que mesmo que não nos víssemos mais e tocássemos nossas vidas adiante, nunca conseguiríamos esquecer os momentos que tínhamos divido.

Desci as escadas apressadamente, antes que mudasse de idéia e pedisse que ele não fosse embora, que ficasse comigo. Tentei conter as lágrimas, mas não consegui segurá-las ao chegar ao metrô quase vazio. Um nó sufocando minha garganta juntamente com o aperto no peito.

E eu só podia desejar internamente que algum dia pudesse vê-lo novamente, pedindo que nossa história não tivesse acabado ali.

* * *

Terminei de fechar a mala, sendo ajudado por Ikki que ainda me olhava meio inconformado. Desnecessário dizer o quanto ele ficou chocado ao saber que eu tinha um _namorado_. Mas até que ele tinha digerido bem a informação mesmo que só tivesse ficado sabendo dela há uma semana atrás quando eu comunicara que iria viajar para a Rússia.

Na verdade eu desconfiava que ele sequer houvesse entendido realmente o que significava o fato de eu ter um namorado e não uma namorada.

Hyoga como já era de se esperar havia sido aprovado e agora fazia parte do seleto grupo de bailarinos do balé bolshoi. E eu estava indo vê-lo, passar as férias de verão com ele e ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido as passagens. Já tinha quase seis meses que eu não o via.

- Eu já falei com June e ela disse que vai sempre dar uma passada aqui pra saber se tá tudo bem e vê se você está conseguindo sobreviver com a própria comida.

Ikki revirou os olhos ao me escutar, pegando minha mala e arrastando-a até a sala.

- Não preciso de uma babá, Shun.

- Eu sei, _nii-san_. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você ficara bem enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Eu ficarei ótimo – grunhiu em resposta e eu sorri, abraçando-o e pegando minha mala.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava indo ver Hyoga, que ele havia me enviado as passagens dizendo que eu precisava ir vê-lo em sua estréia como um dos protagonistas em O Lago dos Cisnes.

E eu nunca esperaria que uma súbita idéia de fazer pintura, mesmo que eu não tivesse o menor talento para isso, faria com que eu me apaixonasse pela primeira vez e essa paixão me fizesse sair do Japão até a Rússia.

Mesmo assim eu podia dizer que aquela tinha sido a melhor idéia que eu já tinha tido naqueles dezenove anos de vida.

Porque tinha sido isso que havia me levado a encontrar alguém tão especial como era Hyoga.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A:** Acho que ficou em aberto esse final, mas antes que vocês me matem, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação. Nada muito grande, uma one-shot ou two-shot de quando o Shun foi passar as férias de verão na Rússia e dessa vez acho que vai ser POV do Hyoga.

Eu não tenho idéia de quando vou publicá-la porque ainda nem comecei a escrever e eu sou muito lenta, mas eu vou tentar não demorar. E se alguém quiser ser avisado quando a continuação sair é só me avisar, caso não me tenha no author alert (porque eu não escrevo só fics deles dois e imagino que não deve ser muito legal para você ficar recebendo alertas de fics que você nem sequer vai ler, e eu também não quero incomodar ninguém). Então os que estiverem logados no site nem precisam deixar o e-mail, é só dizer que quer ser avisado que eu mando uma MP. Já os que não tiverem registro no site, deixem o e-mail que eu aviso assim que publicar.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews. Fiquei feliz com cada uma delas. Se puderem comentar nesse capítulo aqui também e disserem o que acham de uma continuação eu agradeço.

Espero que vocês não tenham se decepcionado ^^~

Até a próxima!


End file.
